


Good Kitten, Good Bull

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Vriska are both so fantastic.<br/>if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Kitten, Good Bull

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries.

You want to move your hips. You want to move  _something,_ anything, but you know better. You know to stay perfectly still while Vriska peppers your chest with little kisses and nips, not to try and thrust up, into Nepeta.

She’s trembling, making muffled little whimpers behind her gag. Vriska’s lips move from your abdomen to Nepeta’s thighs. She whines and your hands strain against the bonds at your wrists, reaching for her. Vriska climbs over you and kneels over your face, now kissing Nepeta on the lips, the gag having been yanked down to hang around her neck. She pulls away for only a moment and splays her fingers on your abdomen.

"Move, Tavros."

You gulp and nod before thinking. “Yes ma’am.”

She purrs and nips at Nepeta’s neck and shoulders affectionately. “That’s good, isn’t it, kitten?” Her fingers wrap around Nepeta’s bulge and the needy moans get more desperate. She still isn’t allowed to move.

"Y-yes ma’am, good!" The small girl chirps, biting her lip and looking at Vriska pleadingly.

Vriska purrs again, moving to kiss her throat. “You make such beautiful noises, kitten. You’re so good.”

You can’t help but whine. Why aren’t you getting any attention? You’re good too, right? Vriska climbs down and kisses you lovingly, stroking your chest and face.

"You’re such a good boy." She coos, moving to be behind Nepeta. "You’re both so perfectly wonderful, my darling pets."

You moan at that, and Nepeta gets permission to move. She starts rolling her hips into yours, her noises getting breathy. You mewl as Vriska’s bulge slides into you, slow and cool. Your movements are getting erratic, harder and faster. Nepeta is gripping your horns and panting. Vriska moans, softly, between soothing praises and small curses.

Your toes curl and you whine, high in your throat. “A-ah, please, please ma’am please, I need to come.”

Vriska is petting your legs gently, and Nepeta is whimpering the same sort of pleas, her nook so tight and warm and slick and  _fuck_ that’s too much, too much.

Just when you think you’re going to explode, Vriska tells you to come. You sob out her name, Nepeta’s, maybe your own, and you come. The troll on you comes after a second, and you shudder as you’re filled with cool material.

You pant, hard, and only realize that she’s untied you when she asks you to stop clinging to Nepeta long enough to get wiped down. You do as you’re asked, and eventually end up sandwiched between them both, all of you petting each other and purring and making a pile of clothes and blankets and collars and limbs. You fall asleep pretty easily.


End file.
